ƸӜƷ SmilingPastaƸӜƷ
by HoshikoAiko
Summary: Amu is a girl who has gone through 17 short relationships,not one lasting more than 3 months hence, she was cursed with a three-month curse. After being dumped by her 17th boyfriend, the world looks worse than ever. Will Amu ever break this curse? 2nd Fic
1. Removing the Love Curse

* * *

ƸӜƷ SmilingPastaƸӜƷ

**Gee-Chan : Hiya everyone. I'm here with another story that I just have to write. Please don't get angry at me. T.T. It's just that I've been seeing people who have the exact same ideas as mine writing stories and well let's just say I want to write mi stories all out so no one can copy me.**

**Amu: Oh...well what's this going to be about?**

**Gee-Chan: I'm telling you this is going to be one of the best stories OK so read it!**

**Ikuto : Hmmm...I like it!!! I just read it and I love it! Thank you Gee-Chan! But I'm kinda OOC.O_O**

**Gee-Chan-Well who says OOC is bad? Your going to love this story! I hope .**

**Yoru: Gee-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us!**

* * *

(Amu's POV)-(Takes place right now on top of a house like a roof)

I stood on a chair and I spread my arms. Ah, the breeze felt great.(A/N: takes place at night) I took my favorite mug and I moved to the edge of the roof.

_Inner Thought -Some people say that if you make a wish at the same time that a shooting star appears your wish will come true! Wouldn't it be great if a shooting star appears right now? _

* * *

_(1 minute later)_

" It's really a shooting star! I need to make a wish quick. I wish that I can break the love curse and find a real prince that will love me forever." (A/N: It's not a real curse like magic just like superstition)

_In the meanwhile a white sports car is driving along the road. As Amu finishes her quick she accidentally drops her mug onto the ground and it splashes the sports car and breaks! As the person inside the car looks up to see which idiot would do that, Amu hides and makes sure that the person doesn't see her. Then the car driver speeds away after not finding anyone. Amu lets out a sigh and remembers that her favorite cup broke! _

"AH!" I screamed. " My favorite mug! Perhaps the one I saw is an unlucky star!"

( Somewhere Else – Normal POV)

"Ikuto! Ikuto!"

" Hello everybody. I'm reporting live from the idol singer, Ikuto, and his band, NekoFreedom's annual new single showcase. A lot of fans have bean lining up for the event since before dawn just to catch a glimpse of this charming prince," a reporter said.

"We are really lucky to be drawn to come to this new single showcase," some girls screamed.

" Yeah! How many postcards did you send in order to get drawn to come to this concert?"

The fan girl said," I sent 500 of them"

" 500, the other girl said, " I sent 800"

" Good thing we got picked or else it would have been a waste," she said.

" Oh please, anything we do for Ikuto is worth it," the other girl said.

" Yeah, your right!" she yelled.

"Its a good thing we came and lined up at 5 A.M or else we wouldn't have had a chance to get a front seat!"

" YES YES! Even though we sacrificed our sleeping time, but it's for Ikuto, so it's worth it!"

" At today's new single showcase, besides showcasing Ikuto's new single, everyone is most concerned about today's mysterious guest. Many people are guessing that this "guest" could be Ikuto's " rumored girlfriend" who is also Ikuto's childhood friend, Utau," a reporter said.

" Ikuto...!" the fans repeatedly screamed.

Ikuto made his way onto the stage and then he put the guitar on him and got ready to play.

Ikuto's song

_The distance between dreams and reality is infinite _

_Conflicts result when they are drawn near _

_As for where is the location of the new beautiful world _

_everyone has a different opinion_

_My pocket is already carrying full of golden chips _

_It's insignificant yet also mighty... _

_(The song then repeats)_

_~A girl watched the performance from backstage and stared at Ikuto. She then started talking to Ikuto's manager~ _

" Nikaidou," Utau said.

" Utau, you actually came," Nikaidou answered.

" After Ikuto finishes his performance, I've arranged for you to go on stage, okay, Utau," he said."Right now, you are Ikuto's moat mysterious girlfriend. The paparazzi is so interested in you. So I, as an agent, have bought you a little gift. Here." Nikaidou said as he handed Utau a bouquet of flowers all wrapped up neatly.

" HM. No problem," Utau answered.

" So it's up to you," he said.

Utau nodded her head.

* * *

(Utau's Head)

_Tadase, I'm about to go onstage to become publicly known as Ikuto's girlfriend. Will you come get me? _

* * *

( Somewhere else)

Tadase appears in the door of his secret hiding hang out place, with a couple of girls. He starts playing the piano and then the girls start dancing.

* * *

_( Tadase's Mind-What happened earlier)_

"_Today is Ikuto's showcase, and I'll be going there. Nikaidou will announce that I am his girlfriend to help him promote his new album." Utau said._

" _You have always been his girlfriend," Tadase said. " Making it public is a good thing." _

" _You and Ikuto both know that since little the one I have liked is you, and even up till now it hasn't changed." (A/N: Ikuto and Utau aren't siblings)" I can't stay by Ikuto's side anymore, because I can't truly fall in love with him. It's not fair to him or me," Utau said._

" _That is none of my business," Tadase said as he started walking away. _

" _I believe...if it wasn't for Rima, would you have chosen to be with me?" _

" _I'VE SAID IT BEFORE...don't ever bring up Rima ever again," Tadase yelled._

" _Tadase, this is my first time confessing to you and it is also my last, so if you choose to accept me, then come take me away at the event. If you don't come, I will understand the decision you have made. Remember that from this day on, I will be known as Ikuto's girlfriend. I will never leave him again. It's up to you whether you come or not," Utau said while walking away. _

* * *

_( _Back to Reality-at the same place)

Tadase was still playing the piano, but then s he finished, he left.

" Hey Tadase where are you going?" one of his friends asked.

" To get my girlfriend," he replied.

* * *

( Back to the Showcase)

After Ikuto's performance, the reporter said, " That was Ikuto's new single performance. Wasn't it good? Up next, a mysterious guest will come out on the stage right now. She came to give Ikuto a surprise. She is always the main girl in Ikuto's heart and music, Utau.

Utau come onto the stage with a bouquet of flowers and then Ikuto turns around with a big smile on his face. Utau smiled back.

" Just as everyone expected, it was Ikuto's childhood friend, Utau," the reporter said. " Ikuto's agent, Nikaidou, has always been good at stirring up gossips. Looks like Ikuto will be all over the entertainment news headline tomorrow.

Utau hands the flowers to Ikuto and says, " Congratulations, your new single showcase was very successful,"

" Your appearance was very special," Ikuto said as he hugged her and the fans screamed.

Out of the exit, Tadase came out into view. And Utau's eyes went wide as she realized that Tadase came for her! As Utau continuously stared at Tadase, even after the hug, Utau started walking towards Tadase as Ikuto was about to play his next song. As Utau made her way to Tadase, before Ikuto started singing, he saw Tadase and Utau and was frozen solid. His eyes were filled with sadness and confusion, wondering why Tadase was here. Tadase smiled and touched Utau's cheek and hugged her right in front of Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto had to painfully watch his girlfriend being hugged by another guy, a guy close to him. Tadase smiled. He loved to see Ikuto suffer, the way Ikuto had made Tadase suffered before.

As Ikuto started singing, Utau and Tadase left, leaving a depressed Ikuto hanging around. His words droned in depression.

* * *

( From A Faraway Place)

" Wow! Ikuto is so handsome!" ( they were watching him from T.V.) said Ami.( she's older and married and older than Amu)

" Fool! Has watching T.V make you an idiot. Get to work!"Midori said. ( they were working in a restaurant they owned.)

" He's so handsome. That Ikuto. He's truly a superstar."

As Midori, Ami and Amu's mom, saw what she was watching she said, " It's really Ikuto. Wow! He's so handsome!' As they were staring lustfully at Ikuto, someone had turned off the T.V.

" Hey who changed the channel," Midori yelled.

" Dad, we were watching Ikuto's new single showcase!" Ami said.

"Ikuto, who's that?"Tsumugu asked. " You should watch the news instead with me."

" Dad, we aren't the only one's watching, even the customers are.

The customers said," W all want to watch Ikuto. Yea change it back!

Then Tsumugu said, " OK!OK!"

As he changed the channel back to Ikuto, the customers were waving their hands, motioning for him to move out of the way so they could see.

* * *

( In the back of the kitchen in the same shop)

Someone was cooking pasta deliciously and cooked it excellently. The spices were put in right and the right amount of sauce was added.

" It's done," Grandpa Wang, Ami and Amu's grandfather said. " It's the best."

" Yum...This is what I want to give to my beloved granddaughter, Amu, as a present for her memorable success in love. Smiling Pasta is sending out to all of it's customers now. ( SmilingPasta is the name of the shop they run. It is also there house)

As they closed the shop, the big family starts to decorate for congratulating Amu on success in her love life. They decorated the walls with hearts and signs saying the words, " love". Heart balloons were all set up and a big banner was also placed as well. Grandpa Wang set up the pasta, which he said only Amu could touch. As Amu entered the room, her father, sister-in-law, grandpa, mother, and her grandfather's assistant started chanting and holding up pom poms saying, Best Wishes to Amu in Her Love Life! Break the Curse! Success in Love!

" As Amu entered in, her mom came to her and said, " Yes you truly are my daughter. You look beautiful in anything."

" You have such good taste in picking out clothes," Tsumugu said.

As Amu was getting ready to go see her boyfriend because he wanted her to meet a special women in his life, Amu's Ge Ge, ( older brother ) Cheng Ming, came in.

" You haven't left yet, or have you been dumped by your ' almost up to three months boyfriend'

" Cheng Ming!" Grandpa Wang said.

" Ge, stop talking rubbish, okay?" Amu said. " I haven't even gone out yet!

" Come, Amu, grandpa specially made this pasta for you and I even gave it a new name." grandpa Wang said.

" It's called 'In Love For 90 Years'. Who cares if it's 3 moths or 90 days. As long as you eat grandpa's pasta, you're guaranteed to be in love for over 90 years! Amu, you'll definitely break this curse of 'never having a relationship that exceeds over 3 moths.

" Thank you, Grandpa!" Amu said shouting.

" Amu, don't lose this chance because in 10 days you can celebrate your 100th day of dating.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ami. They all said, " Ami! Do you have any respect? Stop talking nonsense. ( Ami is clumsy in here) That's right precious, there's still this." Midori said as she handed Amu a purple bag.

" You stayed up all night to make this present," her mom said.

" Oh yea! I almost forgot." Amu replied. " But mom, don't worry. I will definitely break this curse today. In fact, I'm going to meet his mom today."

" Is that real? Don't try to be a big talker to try and save face," Cheng Ming said.

" He said that he'll bring me to see his most important woman today. If it isn't his mom who else could it be?"

" That's great, the ugly daughter-in-law gets to meet the parent-in laws," Ami said.

" Ami!" everyone said.

" Sorry," Ami said as she zipped up her mouth.

" Amu, since you're going to visit his mother, shouldn't you take this chance to bring him here for everyone to see?" Tsumugu said.

" Or should we wait and see if you get dumped today before making the decision," Cheng Ming said.

" Ge, can you stop putting me down!" Amu said. " I will bring him home today," she said as she started hitting his head.

" Impossible," he said.

" If I don't bring him home today, then I won't come home either." Amu said.

" How can we trust your words," Cheng Ming said.

" What do you have in mind then?" Amu said.

" Well nothing really, just whoever loses will have to dress up as the Italian Pasta Superman and do a belly dance to attract customers in front of the entrance! How about that?" he said.

" Who's afraid of who?" Amu said.

* * *

( Amu's POV)

I'm Amu Hinamori, a third year university student who has been cursed with a love curse. I've been cursed to never have a relationship that exceeds three months. This is such a cruel curse to put onto a 20 year old girl. But this time it's different. Today is my boyfriend, Peter, and my three month anniversary. He said that I will meet the most important woman in his life today. So today...today's the day. After today, I can break this curse! You can do it, Amu Hinamori! As I found this rock I decided to kick it for fun and to my luck, it went inside the trash! But then I missed the bus.

* * *

( Conference Meeting After Ikuto's Performance-Normal POV)

"Where's Ikuto? There are many questions we want to ask him." the paparazzi said.

Then Ikuto got a text message saying," Sorry, I can't be by your side anymore. Hope you understand. Utau.

As an angry Ikuto entered the conference room, the questions were starting to be asked. Then people asked him if he could actually write songs, but Ikuto was too angry to answer. They asked him,

" Is it true that you and Rita broke up long time ago and that she's dating an underground and member."

" Did you guys arrange for her to show up to stir some news? Is it true that the band member is actually your younger brother? ( OMG!)

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed his cell phone, stood up and left. As Ikuto left and went inside his car, he was unaware that two reporters weer following him. As he went inside the car, he wore a cap and sunglasses to try and disguise himself. As he left the drive way, the reporters took pictures of him while trying to escape.

* * *

( With Amu)

Amu was holding hands with her boyfriend Peter. As they were in the middle of the road, he stopped.

" Peter, why did you stop?" Amu asked.

" I only have one traffic light's time to tell you this," Peter said.

Thinking that he was about to confess or propose she said, " Okay, tell me."

As he reached for his bag, he pulled out some things.

" Seven days after we started dating you made this bag for me, You made this couple doll for our first date,You sewed this pillow case for Valentines Day and...and this thing you just gave me right now, some 'accompanying doll'. This...is just too much! You personally made this all for me," peter said.

" You actually remember," Amu said thinking this was going somewhere good. " you care that much about me?"

" This isn't what I have to tell you," he said. " I don't even dare use things that you gave me, or even take them outside. This...this isn't my style. But she is," he said pointing to a girl by his car wearing short clothing. " She's my style. She is the most important woman in my life. She...is who I wanted you to meet today.

" She's not your mother, is she?!" Amu asked afraid to know and heartbroken.

" How can she be," Peter said sweat dropping. " Anyhow, let's just break up," he said as he pushed the bag of her things to her and walked away leaving her alone on the streets.

" Hey! How can you just leave like that!" You could've told me earlier that you didn't like it! Why did you have to wait until today to say it!

As he drove away and the people around her left, she was all alone. Then a dark cloud approached her and poured water on her.

" Ahhhh!!!!!!" Amu screamed. " Today marks our three month anniversary!

Amu then remembered all the times where she spent all night to make something because she cared a lot for him. She stayed up all night her eyes all read and drowsy just to make it. How hard she worked to make everything perfect.

* * *

( With Ikuto)

As Ikuto was driving he remembered six years ago when everything was perfect.

* * *

( Six Years Ago)

_Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau were all best of friends. They were out in a jungle, adventuring off. They were going to be the best band around. _

" _YAY! It's finished!! Our first self composed song!!! _

" _We will be the world's best band!!!!_

" _Wait a second, what's the name of the song," Tadase said._

" _Ah! Lets name it 'Tears From Polaris' Rima said._

" _YEAH! Tears From Polaris!"_

" _That's awesome! So let's name it ' Tears From Polaris' Tadase said._

" _Rima...," Tadase said._

" _Yea," Rima said._

" _You are my future bride," Tadase said._

" _What are you saying, Tadase," Rima said._

" _What's the big deal over a hug? Give me a hug," Tadase said._

" _No! Don't you dare!_

_Then Tadase ran after Rima. As Utau started smiling at this sight, she felt sad because she knew that she liked Tadase too. Then Ikuto came over and said, _

" _Hey, your not happy again? I know you like Tadase, but..." Ikuto said._

" _Hey! Hey! Ikuto is fantastic at playing the guitar and he can sing as good as Rima." Utau said._

" _That's why we will be the best band forever!!" Rima said._

" _The best!!!!" _

_Later as they were trying to cross, there were stones which they had to step on to make it to the other side. The problem was that the stones were slippery. As they were trying to get to the other side, to get back, Ikuto offered Rima a hand, so he can help her. _

" _No! Tadase I don't want to. The waters are moving so fast and I'm afraid. It looks scary," Rima said._

" _Rima, trust in my brother." Tadase said. " Give him your hand. Nothing is going to happen."_

_As Rima was holding onto Ikuto's hand, her hand slipped and she was rushing towards the waters._

" _Rima!!!" Tadase yelled. " Rima!!!"_

* * *

( Real Life-Ikuto's driving)

As Ikuto got back to his senses he noticed that he almost ran over a bunch of people. He came to a halt and stopped the car.

" Are you crazy!"

" Do you know how to drive?"

Dozens of insults were laid at him. As he looked at his rear view mirror, he noticed the paparazzi.

" Trying to take pictures of me again," he said.

He got out of his car and ran into a direction. Trying to blend in with all the other ordinary people was what he was trying to do, but it didn't work. He kept running and running, trying to avoid the reporters.

At the same time, Amu was walking depressed over what had happened.

* * *

(_Flashback) _

" _Come, Amu, grandpa specially made this pasta for you and I even gave it a new name." _

" _It's called 'In Love For 90 Years'. Who cares if it's 3 moths or 90 days. As long as you eat grandpa's pasta, you're guaranteed to be in love for over 90 years! Amu, you'll definitely break this curse of 'never having a relationship that exceeds over 3 moths._

" _Or should we wait and see if you get dumped today before making the decision," Cheng Ming said. _

" _Ge, can you stop putting me down!" Amu said. " I will bring him home today," she said as she started hitting his head. _

" _Impossible," he said. _

" _If I don't bring him home today, then I won't come home either." Amu said._

" _How can we trust your words," Cheng Ming said. _

" _What do you have in mind then?" Amu said._

" _Well nothing really, just whoever loses will have to dress up as the Italian Pasta Superman and do a belly dance to attract customers in front of the entrance! How about that?" he said._

" _Who's afraid of who?" Amu said. _

* * *

( End of Flashback)

As soon as Amu remembered, she regretted everything that had happened.

" Aw...belly dance," she said. " I don't want to be the Italian Pasta Superman!"

As Ikuto was still running from the paparazzi, he turned and accidentally bumped into Amu!

The massive impact of the hit, made Amu about to fall, tumbling until she would hit the ground.

Ikuto grabbed Amu and saved her from falling. As the paparazzi caught up with Ikuto, they were in for a big news headline! For what they were looking and taking pictures of was none other than...

* * *

**Gee-Chan: Well How was it! |**

**Amu : I suck at relationships! |**

**Ikuto: How come no one likes me! |**

**Gee-Chan: I like you! |**

**Ikuto: Gee-Chan!!-hugs-Press the Button! V**

**Gee-Chan: Aww!! . Rate and Review Everyone! Press the Button!**


	2. Ripped Skirt and A Whole Lot of Dirt

Chapter 2 : Ripped Skirt and a Whole Lot of Hurt

Hoshiko Aoki – Hello!! Yay I finally got to update!

Ikuto – Lol...Well, Anyways, this is going to be the part when I meet Amu right?

Hoshiko Aoki – Yes Yes Yesshh!!

Ikuto – Oh Yea! Well if it's you, your probably going to not make it pleasant.

Hoshiko Aoki – Of course, not.

Amu – Hoshiko Aoki doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters. If she did, me and Ikuto would be making out the moment we saw each other.

Hoshiko Aoki – Amu!! It's Ikuto and I NOT ME AND IKUTO! GOSH! Learn your grammar young lady! Here are all my yummy reviews and my delicious reviewers. :)

* * *

**Amuto15; oxCuteKataraox ; ****kanameXakari; o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o; Miki 4.0; Jasmine; ****JapaneseChick; amuxikuto lover 123; ****twilight lovers 298; ****amuto lovers 29g; Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95; LithiumTiger19; sylvanicara – THANKS SOO MUCH!1 LOVE YOU!!!**

* * *

**( **_Flashback_** )**

As soon as Amu remembered, she regretted everything that had happened.

" Aw...belly dance," she said. " I don't want to be the Italian Pasta Superman!"

As Ikuto was still running from the paparazzi, he turned and accidentally bumped into Amu!

The massive impact of the hit, made Amu about to fall, tumbling until she would hit the ground.

Ikuto grabbed Amu and saved her from falling. As the paparazzi caught up with Ikuto, they were in for a big news headline! For what they were looking and taking pictures of was none other than...

* * *

( End of Flashback – Normal POV )

What they were taking pictures of was Ikuto and Amu kissing in the streets! Amu blinked countless times and realized that this wasn't a dream, it was reality! Pictures were being taken and Ikuto came to his senses. He moved his head to the side so Amu's mouse fell onto his face, making her look like she was kissing his cheek. Amu quickly got off him and screamed loud on the top of her lungs.

" How can you kiss me?"

" Sorry," Ikuto replied and with that he took a run for it.

" How can you do that...How can you kiss me and then run off? You're being irresponsible."

The paparazzi were still running after him when they remembered that Amu was still there so they ran back to her to try and get her to speak about what just happened a minute ago.

"The girl wants him to be responsible! This is an exclusive. Let's go."

"Miss, what did he just do to you now?"

" Why do you need him to be responsible for it?"

" Yeah! What is your relationship with him?"

" Miss, what's your name? I want to write it down."

"Why don't you tell me how long you've been dating?"

"Miss, why are you guys so intimidate on the streets? You guys hugged and kissed!"

When Ikuto saw the paparazzi hanging around Amu asking her many questions, he went back to where she was and grabbed her hand so they could run away from these pestering paparazzi. As they were trying to run away, one of the paparazzi grabbed her skirt to slow her down and ripped it. After you was pulling on her skirt, she took her bag and slapped his hand thinking he was a pedophile or pervert of some sort.

" Come on, let's go." Ikuto said.

"But...my skirt!!!" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto took his jacket off and wrapped it around her so they wouldn't be able to see the part where the skirt was ripped.

" Hey stop taking pictures!" Ikuto demanded.

" Yea, stop taking them!"

Then Ikuto and Amu got a good head start and continued to run away from those two.

" Hey, where are we running?" Amu asked.

" Just Run!" was the only thing Ikuto said.

" Who are you? Why are they chasing you?"

Then they looked behind and those two were right behind them following their trail knocking over some people in the process. By then, they managed to escape the clutches of the photographers.

* * *

( Utau and Tadase are in the truck )

Utau looks at Tadase why he was driving and decided to break the tension that was in the air.

" Did you come to take me away because you really like me, or because you want to spite Ikuto?"

" Is that important?" Isn't this what you wanted?" Tadase answered bluntly in a bored tone.

Utau looked at the finger in her hand and fiddled with her ring.

" Ikuto gave you that?" Tadase asked finally taking some interest in what was going on.

Utau nodded her head and then took it off. Slowly, she put her hand out the window and dropped it, showing that she was leaving Ikuto forever. As the ring fell to the ground, the truck ran over it and it split into two, like two people going their separate ways.

" I've already tossed him out of my life." Utau said.

" I didn't tell you to do that." Tadase replied with a don't blame me I did nothing face.

"We grew up together. I've been with him for 6 years and he's...your brother."

As soon as Tadase heard the word "brother" he flipped out and had a murderous intent in his eyes. He turned the car around and the car almost crashed, but thankfully they passed the obstacles.

"Don't mention that he's my brother! He doesn't understand the pain of losing the thing that one values the most. Someday, I will make him understand."

Then the car stopped and Tadase was getting out of the car.

" You wait in the car." he said. " I'm going to help a friend get his stuff back."

Tadase got out of the car and slammed the door shut and locked it with his key. Utau felt uneasy about what was happening so she looked around to see what she could see. She saw motorcycle drivers everywhere around them. They then surrounded Tadase. The motorcycle drivers stopped driving and got out of the motorcycle and took their bats with them.

" Did you bring what I want?"

" Heh, If you have the ability to take it, it will be yours."

" It's mine for sure."

Then the motorcycle gang leader took his bat and swung it towards Tadase. Tadase swiftly dodged and countered back with a reversal and a punch. For others he dodged their attacks and threw them. One person put a bat over Tadase's stomach so he couldn't move. Tadase ran at the wall and actually walked on the wall to gain speed and then flipped over, letting the grip of the bat disappear. Then he kicked him in his stomach when he wasn't looking. It was a four against one type battle, but it seemed as if Tadase would win this match. Utau couldn't take anymore so she pulled the lock button up and opened the door and raced outside.

" Tadase! Tadase!" she screamed.

" Don't come over here!" he yelled back.

Than Tadase managed to wipe out all four of them and he asked them again for what he wanted. In the meantime, Amu and Ikuto were running and happened to pass by that place too and saw Tadase fighting and Ikuto thought he was acting like a bad person by bullying others when Ikuto misunderstood.

" Huh, what are you looking at?" Amu asked him as she looked around.

" Tadase, he's black mailing others again."

Then Amu went to look at what Ikuto was looking at and saw Tadase and gasped.

" Tadase-sempai." _Out of all the 17 guys she dated, Tadase-senpai was the first one I liked. Because on the first day I entered Ding Feng University, he saved my life. _

* * *

_( Flashback )_

" _Ding Feng University is really beautiful!"_

_Then, while she was looking around, some people were throwing a javelin and it was aiming right for her!_

" _Hey, student, look out!" Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked at her and the javelin coming towards her. As it was just about to hit her, Tadase jumped out of no where and held the javelin so it wouldn't hit her._

" _Are you a new student here?" he asked and she nodded._

" _This is the javelin area. Be careful. I can't save you every time." and she answered again with a nod._

_Then Tadase smiled and walked away. Than many people were talking loudly amongst each other._

" _Our Ding Feng University's young master really has an extraordinary talent. He's the eldest."_

" _Wow," Amu said. " He's amazing!"_

* * *

( End of Flashback )

Than Tadase was walking up the steps and he noticed Amu there and tan he noticed his brother, Ikuto and tension rose. Utau saw this and was afraid of how it would turn out.

" Hinamori Amu, so this is your new boyfriend?"

" Tadase-sempai, he isn't. Don't misunderstand."

Tadase looked at Ikuto's face and than walked away to Rita and put her arm around her.

" Utau..." Amu said.

" Since you have already settled on a new girl, then I don't have anything to be ashamed about." Tadase said.

" Why are you doing this?" Ikuto asked.

" Because the person she likes is me, not you." Tadase said not allowing Utau to speak for herself.

" How about you? The one you liked was never Utau. It was Ri-"

" Shut Up! She left a long time ago. It's because of you that she's no longer here."

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up issues of the past. What I want to know are the issues of the present. Rita, I want to hear you tell me."

" Since we were young, I liked Tadase." Utau said. " I don't want to lie to you anymore. Sorry, I can't accompany you anymore."

" This is the answer to what you wanted to know." Tadase replied.

" I know!" Ikuto shouted out. " Take out your sincerity and treat Utau well. If you dare hurt her, I won't let you get away with it. Also, I really didn't think that you stooped down to having to blackmail others in order to survive. It was you who wanted to leave our home in the first place.

As Amu heard the word " our home" she was wondering what Ikuto meant by that.

" You better stop drifting." Ikuto said.

" Don't lecture me on things you don't know."

" I'm telling you what I saw. "

" It's none of your business. All you have to do is take care of your new girlfriend. Did you know that your new girlfriend is very unusual? She never dated any of her previous boyfriends for more than three months. I hope you can break that record." Tadase said.

" Yeah...She is my new girlfriend. Moreover, I will use my life to care for her, to protect her, and to improve our relationship. Our relationship will definitely surpass three months." Ikuto said while putting an arm around the now confused Amu. " Come on. Let's go. Come with me to the car.

After Ikuto and Amu were out of view, Tadase cleared his throat and called for someone.

" Come out you guys." Than two dorky people came out and thanked Tadase.

" Tadase-sempai." Thank Tadase handed them the money that the motorcycle people took and Tadase asked for.

" Here's the money that was taken away from you." Tadase said handing the money out on his hand.

" Thank you, Tadase-sempai."

" Let's go." Tadase said to Rita as they left.

* * *

( Amu and Ikuto )

" Help!! Stop the car! The way you're driving is reckless! I'M GOING TO DIE! STOP THE CAR!"

Than finally Ikuto stopped the car and parked it.

" Why did you stop the car so abruptly?"

" You're very noisy."

" I'm very noisy?You handle your car like a roller coaster, and I didn't even protest, do you know that?!"

" I don't know."

"I remember now! How could you kiss me on the street?Did you know that that was my first kiss?"

" I didn't know."

" Also, what right do you have to say that I am your girlfriend. I am not a casual person, do you know that?"

" I didn't know!"

" you're very cold! I'm getting out of the car! Than Amu left the car and people started crowding around her saying things about her.

" This girl is really ugly."

" I think they must have had a lovers quarrel."

" This girl is so pitiful."

" Should we help her out."

" Hey, what are you guys looking at?! Stop staring at me?" Amu said.

" Get in the car already, O.K."

" I'll take you home." Ikuto said. Than Amu went inside the car and closed the door.

" No way, I can't go home yet."

" Why?" Ikuto asked.

" Okay, I'll tell you." Amu said. ( _you already know I'm not gonna say it twice Lol )._

" So the worst case scenario is that you'll have to wear the Italian Pasta Superman costume and do a belly dance. What's so bad about that?" Ikuto asked.

" But I'm a girl. That would be very embarrassing. Anyway, id I go home alone today, I lose. I don't want to. Just now, what are you arguing about with Tadase-sempai and Utau? Do you know them?"

" This doesn't concern you."

* * *

( Ring – Call. from Smiling Pasta – the store )

" What are you afraid of, Hinamori Amu? Why don't you dare answer? Just laugh it off and there's nothing you just can't overcome."

" Hello? Ge? Why are you calling me? Are you trying to ruin the mood?

" How's it going? Did you get dumped, right?" her brother asked.

" What do you mean I've been dumped?I'm telling you that everything's going extremely well. Someone's going to be the Italian Pasta Superman."

" Okay, if you want to see me e the Italian Pasta Superman, then bring him home." her Ge said." Everybody's waiting!"

" Today probably isn't good. I might not go home to sleep tonight because we're going to a 6-star restaurant for dinner. Also, we might stay there for a night. So tell mom and dad that I might not come home today. That's it, bye bye. Don't bother us, now okay, bye."

" Wait a minute...hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?!"

* * *

( Phone Call Ended )

" I'm truly an idiot." Amu said. " Now I really can't go home today."

Than Ikuto hit her on the head. " Ah, what was that for?"

" For being an idiot." Ikuto replied.

" What do you want?" Amu asked.

" You're not leaving?" Ikuto asked. " Didn't you say that you were going to a 6-star restaurant? You're really a good liar."

" Why were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

" You were here putting on a show. I couldn't help but overhear it."

" Stop joking with me. Lies have already been told. I really don't know what to do."

" Anyway, you're on your own. I'm leaving."

" Hey!...Can you take me in for a night? Please? I'm begging you."

As Ikuto continued to walk to his car, when he went inside, he saw something of hers. It was a doll that said, " _not happy? Hit me. I will always accompany you anyway" _

Ikuto started to think about everything that had been happening. Then Amu went in front of his car and said, " Can you really leave a helpless girl out here alone?"

Than Ikuto didn't care anymore and drove behind him and she ran to keep up with him and almost got run over.

" Do you want to die?"

" If you're not willing to take me in for a night, whether I do or don't doesn't matter to you.

" Do whatever you want." With that he drove his car backwards and she lost her balance since her arm was on the car and she fell. Then he came out of the car to check on her.

" Get in the car."

" O-Okay!" Amu said as they then drove off towards Ikuto's house.

* * *

Hoshiko Aoki – Well there's chapter 2! I'M REALLY TIRED BECAUSE IT'S 5:10 A.M. AND I HAVE SKOOL :( I NEED SLEEP D:

Ikuto – Read and Review!

Amu – I know some of you aren't reviewing. I know you're there. So come read it and review!! It doesn't take that long to review does it. -puppy dog face-

Ikuto – Come on! PEOPLE REVIEW FOR AMU AND ME TO HAVE SOME SCENES GOING ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! RATE AND REVIEW!!!

Hoshiko Aoki – Lolz Stay tuned people. Lol. Does anyone like chocolate mint ice cream cuz I don't Lolz. REVIEW SAYING YOU DO OR U DON'T AND UR FEELINGS ABOUT THIS CHAPPIE~! :) 33333 u~! :]


End file.
